custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Velika
Velika was a Great Being under the guise of an eccentric and inventive Po-Matoran. History Early Life Velika came into existence under unknown circumstances as a Great Being. He was a member of the ruling class of Spherus Magna, renowned for their inventing prowess. Through their dealings with the newfound substance Energized Protodermis as well as their own creations, the Element Lords, the Great Beings eventually realized that their planet was doomed to experience a catastrophic explosion as a result of a civil war. Though they disagreed on how to deal with the impending disaster, they eventually created a giant mechanoid, which would observe extraterrestrial cultures and returning with the information to repair the damage when summoned. During the creation of the robot, the Great Beings created Tren Krom to sustain the universe before the robot was actually powered. In order to maintain the robot, the Great Beings also created a set of diminutive workers known as Matoran, based off the Agori species, alongside a wide plethora of different life forms to populate the Matoran Universe. During this time, Velika would have had input in the creation of both the Baterra and Marendar, as well as having a hand in the construction of the Red Star and various regions of the Matoran Universe. Curious about the long-term functionality of the robot, Velika would notably transfer his consciousness into the bodies of one of these Matoran workers, so that he could better observe how Mata Nui would perform his task, leaving his original body in suspended animation and venturing off into the Matoran Universe. The planet eventually did explode, in what would be known as "the Shattering", and while the majority of the Great Beings sought refuge elsewhere in the universe, Velika would remain within the Great Spirit Robot, watching their nanotechnology evolve into a sophisticated culture of artificial intelligence. The Awakening Roughly 100,000 years ago, shortly after the Matoran Universe departed Spherus Magna and Mata Nui had ceased creating his own species to fulfill superfluous functions, Velika was known to have tampered with the programming of all sapient species in the Matoran Universe. As a direct consequence of this, all denizens of the Matoran Universe became self-aware, gaining the capacity to feel emotions and achieving true sentience whilst subconsciously continuing their prime directives. As a result of this cognitive evolution, the biomechanical beings developed intricate cultures and languages, with the Matoran dialect proving chief among them. As an untended consequence, however, beings such as the Barraki warlords became unexpectedly ambitious and sentiments of universal disdain towards Mata Nui came to be felt. Voya Nui Through unknown circumstances, Velika would travel to the realm of Karzahni, either to seek repairs or to fulfill his own larger goals. Rebuilt into a weaker form, Velika was fitted with a different Kanohi mask and gifted a pair of Power Carvers before being shipped to the island of Voya Nui by Karzahni, who felt great shame at his inability to properly repair the Matoran sent to him. Once settled in Voya Nui, Velika began to stalk Mount Valmai, journeying occasionally into the Chamber of Life and carrying out inspections of the island's infrastructure. During this time he came to earn the resentment of a Ko-Matoran named Kazi, who found his manner of proverbial speech to be an unnecessary irritation. During this time, Velika was also known to have chartered an Energized Protodermis deposit deep within the foundation of the village. 1000 years ago, the Brotherhood of Makuta launched an unexpected assault upon the core processor of the Matoran Universe, disabling Mata Nui and causing the Great Spirit Robot to crash. Rocked by universal tectonic activity, Velika's adoptive homeland broke off from the Southern Continent landmass and was ejected entirely from its dome, coming to rest on the surface of Aqua Magna, bringing with it both the villages of Voya Nui and Mahri Nui and killing Turaga Jovan. Robbed of their leader and without the protection of Toa, the Matoran of the two villages struggled to survive in their new circumstance. After a brief period of cohabitation between the Matoran of Voya Nui and Mahri Nui, however, the island was once again ravaged by cataclysm, causing Mahri Nui to break off and sink into the ocean. Roughly 500 years ago, Voya Nui was rocked by an intense storm for the first time since its formation. Without the Southern Continent to shelter the landmass, the Matoran of the settlement were besieged by the elements. Velika was one of several Matoran to lead the villagers to safety in the Nui Caves before attempting to rebuild. Race for the Mask of Life Months after the defeat of Makuta Teridax on Mata Nui, six Skakdi would travel to the shores of Voya Nui intent on stealing the Kanohi Ignika. Met initially with skepticism, the six Skakdi would ultimately come to convince the local Matoran of their virtuous intentions, with Velika and a handful of others harboring suspicions. After reverse-engineering a Zamor Launcher designed by Avak, Velika and a Ta-Matoran named Balta were able to determine that the false-Toa were present upon the island for a darker purpose. Promptly after this revelation, the Skakdi revealed themselves to be a group of ex-Dark Hunters known as the Piraka and used Zamor Launchers to enslave the local Matoran population, with Velika managing to evade capture, alongside Balta, Dalu, Garan, Piruk, and Kazi. With the Toa Nuva arriving on the island shortly afterward, Velika's cohorts mistook the Toa for imposters and motioned to assault them on the slope of Mount Valmai. With Toa Gali notably struck by an energy bolt launched from Dalu's Power Chargers, the Toa became increasingly divided, though Toa Kopaka was able to end the battle by flash-freezing the Matoran, allowing Toa Onua an opening through which to authenticate the Toa Nuva as real Toa. Venturing into the Piraka Stronghold with the Matoran Resistance Team, Velika accompanied his fellow Matoran and the Toa Nuva on one final assault, which ended in the swift and decisive victory of the Piraka owing to the intervention of Brutaka, a former Order of Mata Nui operative who had defected to aiding the Piraka. Rendered unconscious by the assault, Velika was disposed of on the outskirts of the Piraka Stronghold by Brutaka, alongside Balta, Piruk, and Kazi, who intended to leave the Matoran in the path of a Doom Viper only to change his mind and teleport the Rahi away. Returning to consciousness, Velika and his cohorts would successfully break their leader, Garan, out of captivity and reconvene with Dalu. Encountering the Toa Inika, the members of the Voya Nui Resistance Team swiftly formed an alliance with the newly-transformed Toa, who had been loyal compatriots of the Toa Nuva. Launching a coordinated attack on each facet of the Piraka's operation, Velika partnered with Piruk, Toa Kongu, and Toa Nuparu, attempting to infiltrate the Piraka Stronghold and free the Toa Nuva. Assaulted by a Nektann sentry on the outskirts of the fortress, Velika devised a strategy for Nuparu to assault the drone from below, allowing the group to battle their way inside the facility and continue their search. Locating the weapons and Kanohi Nuva of the missing Toa, Velika and his teammates enjoyed no success. With the Toa Inika regrouping to occupy the Piraka Stronghold with the help of Axonn, Velika accompanied the other five members of the Matoran Resistance Team once again infiltrated the Piraka Stronghold, this time venturing deep into its dungeons and finally finding the Toa Nuva. Under the effects of the same Antidermis that had enslaved the Matoran of Voya Nui, the Toa were rendered incapable of independent thought and had been instructed to channel their Elemental Powers into a deep chasm beneath the Piraka Stronghold. Using a Zamor Launcher developed by Velika, the Matoran were able to free the Toa from their enslavement and return the Kanohi Nuva, allowing their depleted Elemental Energy reserves to begin replenishing. Once the Toa Inika had defeated Vezon in the Chamber of Life, the Kanohi Ignika submerged itself in the Cape of No Hope, prompting the young Toa to set off in search of it once again. With the Piraka defeated, Velika and his fellow Matoran Resistance Team members would come to busy themselves with repairs. Reign of Shadows To Be Added... Spherus Magna To Be Added... Abilities and Traits Having the capabilities of a Po-Matoran, Velika possessed a minuscule amount of control over the Element of Stone, coupled with greater strength and resilience than most other Matoran. As a Great Being, however, he was enigmatic, and within the Matoran Universe, he had a habit of speaking in riddles. Velika was gifted with the inherent desire to create. Additionally, he was able to project his astral form at will and inhabit conscious bodies. Moreover, Velika was able to genetically manipulate any creation of his fellow Great Beings, telepathically communicate with a target over a dimensional plain, or make himself appear invisible to any of his creations. Weapons Gifted to him by Karzahni following his reconstruction, Velika wielded a pair of Power Carvers, powerful cutting tools capable of chiseling away at rock, metal, and machinery. The Power Carvers were often used to assist Velika in his inventing. Briefly, Velika was also known to have wielded Toa Lesovikk's Air Sword, notably using it to impale Karzahni on Spherus Magna. For the majority of his life, Velika wore a powerless Kanohi Komau, the Mask of Mind Control. However, despite his status as a Great Being, he remained incapable of using the Kanohi in Matoran form. Quotes To Be Added... Trivia *Originally, Velika was intended to serve as a counterpoint to existing Po-Matoran stereotypes, speaking in a rich and idiom-heavy vernacular and appearing much quieter than most forbearing Matoran of Stone. Following a poll to determine the identity of the Great Being hidden in the Matoran Universe, however, Velika was awarded a more prominent storyline role. Appearances *''Terminal Case'' - To Be Released *''Besieged'' - Alternate Reality Counterpart Category:Po-Matoran Category:Stone Category:Great Beings Category:Spherus Magna Category:Matoran Universe